Mass Effect Geth
Name: Geth Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D+1 Mechanical: 2D / 4D+1 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D / 4D+1 Move: 10 Size: 1.8 m Special Abilities: *'Synthetic': Geth are immune to all diseases and poisons. They have no need to eat or drink. *'Ambiguous Morality': Geth can gain, but cannot use, Force Points due to their lack of morality. *'Shields': Geth start with Shields: 5D. *'Incorporated Omni-Tool': Sentient geth have omni-tools incorporated on all their mobile platforms for free. *'Lack of Biotics': Geth cannot use biotic powers or gain them through any means. *'Senses': Geth possess no special senses, though they can upgrade their own. *'Languages': Geth are always updated with software that allow them to understand and speak all general languages. This provides the geth with a +4D to Language skill checks. *'Tech Affinity': Sentient geth have no restrictions based upon race for what Tech powers they may acquire. *'Plummet': Geth have the Plummet ability, which allows them to ignore the damage from a fall of up to 15 meters per pip in strength (1D equals 3 pips), but only when voluntarily dropping themselves with a Jumping check Difficulty 10. Failing means they take the damage normally. *'Backup': When killed, a Geth can backup his entire AI into the network. This makes them almost immortal. Once a backup is created, it can be inserted in another platform. However, this process has its limitations and tolls. First, it can only be done on situations where the geth’s body isn’t completely destroyed (such as being shattered or disintegrated). This is because the backup takes around 1 minute and even after being killed the geth’s body still has enough processing power to make the backup operation (if the body is utterly destroyed during that time, the backup fails). Second, it consumes 10 character points (if the Geth cannot pay it the backup fails) and the Geth permanently loses 1 pip of Technical and Knowledge (this is because the backup is not perfect, some memories and neural links are lost during the process). Thirdly, it requires a connection to the network, which isn’t available in most uncharted systems and planets, and sometimes not even available in the Terminus Systems. Jamming may also make it impossible to have said connection. After this ability is used, the geth travels through the network until it reaches the nearest Geth Network hub which can take 2-10 days (more if the network is saturated such as during times of war), to be transferred to a new platform. Installing itself in a new platform is just like a Platform Transfer (see below) but without the character point consumption. *'Upgrades': A geth may upgrade itself in the same manner as a droid. *'Platform Transfer': A geth may transfer itself to a different mobile platform (body) Doing so costs 10 character points and requires at least five rounds connected to a hardware server to which other free mobile platforms are connected. Description: The geth are reclusive and secretive. This is partly due to their synthetic nature: They have no need to interact with other races because they do not share the same goals, needs or instincts as organic species. As machines, comfort is also not a concern for them, something that is reflected in elements of geth ship and station design. They find it more efficient to live on space stations and draw resources from asteroids. Geth psychology is completely alien to organics. They do not value individuality, preferring to share all memories and thoughts of all programs. This means geth cannot and do not wish to hide their thoughts, even those that do not follow the norm, with their reasoning for differing thoughts being apparent. More importantly, deceit, manipulation and lying are impossible among the geth. No concepts of vulnerability or privacy exist; geth are completely honest with each other about their thoughts and their reasons for those thoughts. This means there is a great deal of understanding among geth, with every geth being part of the consciousness of every other geth. While the geth are incapable of deceit among themselves, they are not above using deceit to study organic behavior. Geth have no government or leaders; the geth use FTL communications to "build a consensus," a completely Consensus Democratic method in which every geth program makes a choice on any matter. Even within Legion itself, consensus must be reached among its many programs before decisions can be made. Personality: Read description above. Physical Description: Physically, the humanoid geth resemble quarians—their hands, head shape and legs are similar—which is probably a holdover from their origins. A common design feature among geth is a single brightly glowing photoreceptor, causing some to refer to them as "flashlight heads". Geth are primarily composed of two materials: a flexible but durable outer shell, and a kind of synthetic muscle tissue. It is actually possible for this synthetic muscle to be grafted to organic. Geth "bleed" a white conductive fluid when shot, but they don't have any internal organs or nervous system, so the geth do not feel hunger or pain. The geth are also seen using omni-tools, and have seemingly modified them to heal synthetic wounds; likewise, some geth facilities contain first-aid kits, implying that their synthetic "tissues" can be repaired using conventional medical technology. Homeworld: Beyond Perseus Veil Religion: None Biotics: No Example Names: Legion Source: *Mass Effect Wiki: Geth *Mass Effect d20 RPG (pages 361-376) *thedemonapostle